conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Britain
The United Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland and Canada commonly known as the''' United Kingdom''' (UK) or Great Britain is a country located in two continents, Western Europe and North America. Originally established by the Acts of Union in 1707 and 1801, the country came into being in its present state in 2007 when Canada was incorporated, which became one of the first long distance unions for over 50 years. The former states of the Northern Coalition were occupied by British forces from the Canadian region after the countries stratocratic government collapsed in 2012, and will be incorporated in December 2012, the occupation of the former Northern Coalition was criticised by the international community claiming that it was 'Britains revenge for the revolution.' Although the United Kingdom stated that it was entirely a peacekeeping operation, and that British America can leave the union if they wish. The United Kingdom is a unitary state governed under a Constitutional Monarchy and parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of London. The United Kingdom is a country in its own right, and consits of seven countries, Canada, England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Wessex and British America. Seven of which are devolved administrations, however posessing varying powers, based in their capital cities of Ottawa, Belfast, Edinburgh, Cardiff, Bristol and Washington respectively. The United Kingdom has several crown dependencies, associated with the UK but not officially part of it, these are Jersey, Guernsey and the Isle of Man. There are also Great Britain Overseas Territories History See Main Article: History of the British Isles '' Modern History Acts of Union 2007 In 2007 the Allied States of America gained independence from the United States causing a political crisis and taking most of Canada with it, and economic crash which caused the United States to cease existance, with Nuwaubia and the Northern Coalition forming in the remainders. The remainder of Canada with its capital in Thunder Bay, after the Northern Coalition annexing most of the southern Quebec cities, was almost incapable of supporting itself, and called to the United Kingdom, its last remaining firm ally to incorporate Canada into the country, creating the first trans-atlantic union for over 90 years. British troops secured the Canadian population ending riots and unrest across the country, and secured military assets and instillations. The third Acts of Union (after the first in 1707 and second in 1801) were signed on the 7th November 2007, and officially incorporating Canada. Occupation of the Northern Coalition In 2012 the Northern Coalition's stratocratic government had collapsed for unknown reasons, although many speculated a coup which had not been released as public knowledge, which had plunged the country into anarchy with desperate attempts to regain control, all of which were unfruitful. The United Kingdom (already controlling the remainder of Canada) ordered troops into the Northern Coalition to assist security forces there. British forces seemingly took control of several bases in the Northern Coalition, which caused further anti-british riots across the country, 'stating that they were uneccesarily interfering with Northern Coalition affairs.' The british forces eventually had taken control of almost the entirety of the NC's military force, and eventually gained control of the territories, which were annexed and controlled by the United Kingdom. Many peoples opposed the UK's occupation of the country, stating that it was 'revenge for the civil war' although the UK has stated that it was simply a peacekeeping mission, and that annexing the country was imperative for keeping peace. Politics ''See Main Article: Politics of the United Kingdom Government Armed Forces See Main Article: Her Majesties Armed Forces Foriegn Policy and Relations Administrative Divisions Overseas Territories See Main Article: Great Britain Overseas Territories Geography Climate Infrastructure Science and Technology Transport Education Healthcare Demographics See Main Article: Demographics of the United Kingdom Languages Religion Ethnic Groups See Also Category:Applicant for NE Category:United Kingdom of Great Britain